poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10’s Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon 2/Transcript
Opening/Dragon Racing (Opening credits roll, followed by a shot of the village of Berk in the daytime) * Hiccup (Narrator): This is Berk, the best-kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises. Life here is amazing. Just not for the faint of heart. You see, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer a little something we like to call... DRAGON RACING!" (Fishlegs, who is now 20 and even larger, rides Meatlug (his Gronckle dragon) who carries the sheep in her claws, until Snotlout, also 20, but every bit as juvenile, and Hookfang (his Monstrous Nightmare), side-check them steal their sheep) * Snotlout: Oh, I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that? * Fishlegs: No, Snotlout! That was mine! * Snotlout: Here ya go, babe. (tosses the sheep to Ruffnut) Did I tell you that you look amazing today? 'Cause you do. * Ruffnut: (Disgusted) Ugh. Come on, Barf. It's starting to stink around here. * Tuffnut: Nope. Still hates you. Let's blow this place, Belch! Alright! (Belch ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion, and leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke. As they rush past the main bleachers, Ruffnut drops her sheep into one of five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with sheep. Presiding over the game, Stoick turns to the frenzied crowd) * Stoick: That's eight for the twins, Astrid lines with three,Fishlegs and Snotlout have none, and Ash and Hiccup is no where to be found. * Gobber: Scared them off in the big talk. Didn't ya Stoick? * (WHACK! Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, gets clipped from behind. Astrid, rolls in, astride Stormfly, spirited and competitive as ever, and beautiful despite herself.) * Astrid: What you doing Snotlout? They're gotta win now! * Snotlout: '''She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets! * '''Astrid: Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to bury you alive?! * Snotlout: '''Only for a few hours! * '''Hiccup (V.O.): Now dragons use to be a problem,but that was 5 years ago. Now they've all moved in. And really, why wouldn't they? We have custom stables, "all you can eat" feeding stations, a full-service dragon wash, even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so myself. (In the village, a baby Gronckle sneezes, accidentally setting one of the Viking houses aflame. Astrid peels away from the other dragon racers, and yanks open a spout on the overhead network of aqueducts, dousing the flames with a surge of water. Back to Stoick, amused as he watches the racers round the island, searching for sheep. He turns to Gobber and nods) * Stoick: It's time Gobber. * Gobber: Righty oh, Last Lap (The viking blew the horn that looks like a dragon) * Astrid: The black sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing! * Ruffnut: Come on, Barf! * Tuffnut: Let's go! * Fishlegs: Go, Meatlug! (Gobber loads the Black Sheep onto a catapult.) * Astrid: Whooo-hooo! * Tuffnut: Let's go, let's go, let's go! * Gobber: This is your big moment. Have a nice flight! (He pulls the trigger, launching the Black Sheep into the air. Astrid spots it and steers Stormfly into a steep climb toward it) * Astrid: Up, up, up! (In a flash, Fishlegs and Meatlug fly in and nab the sheep) * Astrid: NO! * Fishlegs: YES! Good job, Meatlug! (Fishlegs tosses his captured prize to Ruffnut) * Fishlegs: Here you go, darling! Mine's worth ten! * Ruffnut: Yeah! The Black Sheep! * Astrid: (To Snotlout) You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?! * Ruffnut: I'm totally winning! * Fishlegs: We're winning together! (She rams Barf into Meatlug, sending Fishlegs into an uncontrolled spin. He slams into Snotlout, sending their dragons tumbling head over tail. The crowd goes wild) * Snotlout: Oh, no! * Ruffnut: Whoo-hoo! No one can stop me now! * Tuffnut: Except for me. We're attached, genius! Quit trying-- (He grabs at the sheep. Ruffnut fights back, inciting a tug-of-war) * Ruffnut: Hey! * Tuffnut: --to steal all my glory! (Astrid and Stormfly fly toward them. Astrid stands on Stormfly's back, keeping her balance) * Stoick: Get 'em, Astrid! * Tuffnut: It's MY glory! * Ruffnut: Always ruining EVERYTHING! * Tuffnut: NO SHEEP, NO GLORY! leaps off of Stormfly, runs up Belch's spindly neck, and plucks the Black Sheep from the Twins' hands. * Astrid: Gotcha! Ha-ha! (She tumbles through the air onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect landing, the Black Sheep in hand) * Tuffnut: Whoa! * Ruffnut: Astrid! * Stoick: Well played! Ha, ha, ha! (To the crowd) That's my future daughter-in-law! * Fishlegs: Whoo-hoo! (Back to Astrid on Stormfly, eyeing the fast-approaching finish line, unaware as Fishlegs suddenly rams Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Astrid off-course. She recovers and sees Snotlout flying headlong toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Astrid) * Snotlout: Uh, excuse me! * Astrid: Stormfly! (Snotlout hurls his hammer. Astrid ducks and rolls Stormfly out of the way. The hammer catches Fishlegs in the face with a CLANG. The crowd collectively winces) * Crowd: Oh! (Astrid and Stormfly recover from their roll, loop over the water, and they blast past the finish line, dunking the Black Sheep into their basket! ASTRID WINS!) * Stoick: That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game! (The crowd comes unhinged. Astrid flies over the crowd, basking in her victory) Hiccup (V.O.): Yep, Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off. And it's a good thing too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger. Hiccup, Toothless, and their friends found another Island Enter Eret Son of Eret Pretend to Capture/Stoick tells Hiccup and his friends about Drago Bludvist Hiccup been kidnapped by Mysterious Dragon Rider Hiccup first met Hiccup's Long Lost Mother Valka's Past/Meet Bewilderbeast Astrid capture Eret Hiccup Flying with Valka Drago Bludvist and the Villians appears Ben and his Plumbers, Stoick and Gobber Arrived/Stoick meets Valka after 20 years Eret helping Astrid and the others (Meanwhile Drago) Snotlout: Tuffnut: Eret: Sounds refreshing, so who goes first? Astrid: You are the one Eret: Duck! () Ruffnut: - Eret: - - - - - - Astrid: Meatlug! - - Eret: Thank you for saving (He pet Eret: Now let me return a favor. Battle of the Bewilderbeest/Stoick's Sacrifice (The dragons Drago Bludvist: - - - Astrid: - - - Tuffnut: Dragon riders coming through! - - - - - - - Ruffnut: - - - - - - - - - Drago Bludvist: Dragon master - Hiccup: Welcome aboard Stoick's Funeral ( Gobber: May the Valkyries welcome you, and lead you through Odin’s great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we may hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla... and know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For a great man has fallen. A warrior. A chieftain. A father. A friend. (They launches arrows on fire on the ship as it burns along with Stoick's lifeless body inside) Hiccup: We're sorry dad. (Everyone is sad) Hiccup: I’m not the chief that you wanted me to be. And I'm not the peacekeeper I thought I was. I don’t know… Final Battle/Toothless became New Alpha Dragons Hiccup became a New Chief of Berk/Ending Category:Transcripts